Large drilling equipment has been used for many years to bore holes deep into the earth or earthen formations. Such drilling equipment typically includes a derrick or mounting frame which controls the positioning and rotation of a drill pipe. The drill pipe has a bottommost section called a starting rod which is coupled to a hammer through a back head. The bottom of the hammer has a cutting head or drill bit. The drill pipe, starting rod, back head, hammer, and cutting bit are hollow so that fluids pass through the them under great pressure so that fluids can be expelled from the drill bit during use. The pressurized fluid is utilized to force freshly formed debris, such as dirt and cuttings which the drill bit has loosened, from the bored hole to the earth's surface.
The drill bit forms a bore or hole larger in diameter than the drill pipe to provide a channel through which the fluid and debris can reach the surface. However, oftentimes the debris becomes lodged within the channel between the drill pipe and the sidewalls of the bore. Also, the side walls oftentimes partially collapse or shift thereby causing debris to fall within the channel. This debris can cause complications or even the prevention of the removal of the drill bit and related piping from the bore once the bore is completed. Additionally, the debris can cause the frictional wearing of the starting rod, back head or hammer as they are rotated during its extraction.
It thus is seen that a need remains for a drilling tool that will facilitate the extraction of the drill pipe and related components from the earth. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.